


The Case of the Vacation

by Dmsilvis



Series: SPN Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/F, F/M, Family Gatherings, Gen, M/M, Minor Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Vacation, beach, fake case fic, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas make a trek to California to help Claire with a case. When they arrive they find so much more than they planned on.





	The Case of the Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Threshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/gifts).

> For Threshie :) who said "Tossing a prompt out there, maybe Team Free Will has to go to the beach for a case, and to blend in they have to wear swimsuits. Is a water monster involved, or is it all a ploy for somebody to see somebody else in swim trunks? Up to you!"
> 
> This turned into so much more than that, as my brain usually does with things...I hope the family fun is just as good though!
> 
> Thank you Mansikka for beta reading :)

Dean hated California, but there was a case here Claire had said.

Sam never wanted to see California again, but there was a case here Jack had said.

Jack was so excited just to see the beach.

They checked into the seaside motel to also see Cas’ car parked there.

Dean gave Sam a questioning look? “Did you call Cas?” Sam shook his head no.

“Must be serious if she called him too.” They all got out of the car and Sam headed to the front office to check in. While Dean and Jack walked over to Cas.

A short while later Sam returned with 4 extra people.

“Look who I found also checking in!” Jody, Donna, Alex and Patience were all in tow.

A round of hugs were shared and Jody squinted up at Sam. “Any idea what’s going on?”

Sam held up the room keys and a piece of paper, looking thoroughly confused. 

“According to the front desk, our rooms are already paid for, for 5 days. Donna and Jody are sharing, Alex and Patience are together, Claire and Jack are sharing,” he handed Jack a key. “Dean you’re with your husband,” Sam smirked, Dean’s eyebrows shot up as he handed Cas and Dean both a key, “and I’m with my wife?. Anyone know who my wife is?” Sam looked amused but cautious. 

“Aye, I’m right here Moose.” Rowena’s accent was unmistakable Sam turned to find her standing there looking for all the world like she was expecting a spa vacation not a case.

“Okay what the hell is going on?” Dean was now annoyed.

“I would like to know as well,” Cas said. “Jack, you told me Claire said we were facing a Manticore.”

“A Manticore? Like Human head, lion body, scorpion tail manticore? Are you serious?” Dean scoffed.

As if on cue they heard a car door and all the faces turned toward it. Claire was walking toward them looking like she could give Rowena a run for her money in the wardrobe department.

“What’s up parental figures?” Claire smirked. “Wayward siblings, nice work.” Jack shuffled his feet looking guilty. Alex and Patience glanced at each other and then hid smiles.

All eyes were on the three of them now.

“Uhm, Claire said we all needed a vacation. I didn’t want to lie, but she said you all wouldn’t come otherwise.” Jack said. 

“Yeah, same with Donna and Jody,” Alex agreed 

“Yeah, there’s no case, we lied, and I conned a lot of assholes out of money on pool tables to afford this cheap ass vacation!” Claire piped up.

“I took time off of work for this?” Jody looked angry.

“I for one could use some time in the sun!” Donna’s chipper voice interrupted.

“So… there’s no case?” Dean asked. Claire shook her head. “And we get to lay on the beach and do nothing?” Claire nodded. Dean gave a slow fist punch to the air. “Yessssss, bring on the beer, beach and lounge chairs.”

Sam piped up, “we didn’t pack for the beach.” 

Jack smiled and looked proud of himself. “I packed for everyone!”

Cas and Dean exchanged cautious looks, “oh this should be rich,” Dean says but Cas only smiled.

Rowena sighed. “Oh well, at the very least I get to see Moose in less clothing,” she smiled, “the accommodations are lacking but I’ve just found my silver lining,” she breezed past Sam taking the room key as she went.

Everyone took that cue, Jack handed Sam, Dean and Cas each a shopping bag with clothing in it and they all separated into their rooms.

The first night everyone met on the beach around a fire pit where Dean was in his element grilling burgers and hot dogs, and teaching Jack how to get them just right. Jody and Sam came back with beer, wine and other drinks. They all sat on lounge chairs, and beach towels and talked. Caught up. 

The next day everyone slept in or did seperate things until near dinner, when they grilled again and spent time together. Eventually the water called Sam, Donna and Rowena. Jody was happy to watch, Alex and Patience both laid there tanning with books to read. Claire sat by the water on her own, until Jack joined her. Cas wanted to walk down the beach and Dean joined him.

“They’re remembering Kaia,” Cas whispered and nodded toward Jack and Claire.

“Got your angel hearing activated Cas? You shouldn’t eavesdrop,” Dean joked as they both walked, bumping shoulders. 

“She needed this vacation more than she wanted us to have it, Dean.” 

Dean nodded. “Then why didn’t she just say I need my family, how about we take a vacation?”

Cas smirked. “She may have been born a Novak, but she was raised a Winchester, communication and feelings is not our strong suit.”

Dean reached out and gently stopped Cas, turning him to look in his eyes. “You said _our_.”

Cas agreed. “I did.”

Dean started walking again. “I like that you said _our_.”

It was almost sunset when Dean and Cas made their way back to the group, now all sat around the fire and relaxing.

If anyone noticed Dean and Cas’ hand interlocked, no one brought it up.

The third day seemed to be chaos. The kids wanted to check out a boardwalk amusement park about 3 miles away.

Sam and Rowena hadn’t left their room and Dean wasn’t about to find out why.

Dean, Cas, Donna and Jody chose to do the most tourist-y things possible. 

Everyone agreed to meet back on the beach for dinner.

They barely finished their meal before Claire declared it family game night, they all squeezed into Jack and Claire’s room and broke out several board games and booze. It was well past midnight before a game of Monopoly became a game of monotony and they called it quits, to retire to their own rooms.

Day four was their last full day. 

Jack insisted on being buried in the sand because he saw it on TV . The girls gladly buried him laughing about it. Sam, Rowena, Donna and Jody were enjoying the water. Dean was sprawled in lounge chair with a beer in hand, toes in the sand, watching his family enjoy their time. Cas sat beside him. 

“Dean?” Cas hesitated when he heard Dean sigh. “We should talk about--”

“No we shouldn’t, Cas,” Dean interrupted, “no talking about last night.”

Cas looked at the space between their chairs. “If you regret it Dean, I won’t hold any ill feelings--”

Dean reached out and took Cas’ hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it. “I said there’s nothing to talk about Cas’, I kissed you and I don’t regret it. We had drunken sex and I don’t regret it.”

Cas and Dean both looked out across the beach and watched their family enjoying their last day here.

Cas cleared his throat. “And if I wanted to return to our room now and have not drunken sex, would you be alright with that?” His answer was Dean jumping up lightning quick and pulling Cas with him toward their room. Dean thought he heard a few catcalls from the girls but he chose to ignore them.

They emerged from their room after dark when Sam knocked on their door and yelled through it marshmallows were being roasted as per Jack’s request. They walked hand in hand and sat down in the sand together. Sam had Rowena leaning back against his chest and they were curled under a blanket, when Sam leaned down and nuzzled behind Rowena’s ear Dean thought he might die. Jody and the girls, were roasting their marshmallows, and Donna was showing Jack how to make a proper Smore. Dean felt Cas lean his head on his shoulder and they sat and watched the fire, the stars and the waves, sated and happy.

Day five dawned rainy as if it matched their moods. No one was happy to be leaving. Jody, Donna, Patience and Alex were the first to leave, many hugs and promises to call. Sam was driving back with Rowena in Cas’ car, leaving Dean and Cas to the Impala. Claire agreed to follow them back to the bunker with Jack.

As they pulled out following Sam and Dean, Claire smiled brightly at Jack. 

“Gotta say, dude, this idea of yours was amazing.” 

Jack smiled. “Thank you for not telling them it was my idea.”

“No biggie, Jack, I like the idea of me that they have.” Jack smiled at her “Besides, it helped me too, I needed this time away with them all, and I never really got to know you, and you’re practically my brother by some weird 60 degrees of Castiel kind of way.”

Jack looked out the window with a dopey grin. “I like the idea of a sister… or three, I guess.” He turned a blinding smile on Claire. “I have a family.”

“You certainly do. Bonus points for the hookups too! I mean Dean and Cas, I’ve been hoping for that for years. I didn’t see the Sam and Rowena thing happening.”

Jack smirked. “I did.”

“Alright smartass. You did good!” 


End file.
